Fluid operated power cylinders comprise a cylinder space to be subjected to pneumatic or hydraulic pressure, in which a piston slides having a piston rod arranged thereon. The cylinder housing is in most cases a cylinder barrel and two terminal cylinder end caps secured to it. During use the power cylinder is rigidly or pivotally borne on its housing.
For the attachment and bearing of such fluid operated power cylinders basically three different types of attachment are more particularly suitable. In the case of a so-called foot attachment the cylinder is fixed with a lateral orientation at both end regions. In the case of a so-called pivotal attachment there is a bearing means only at one end so that pivoting is possible about an axis extending athwart the thrust direction of the cylinder. In the case of the so-called flange attachment the cylinder is attached at the back and/or at the front with an axial orientation. In the case of the foot and the flange attachment the cylinder is rigidly mounted, whereas in the case of the pivotal mode of attachment it is able to be moved pivotally.
All three different types of attachment have so far required different attachment means. The attachment means may be an integral part of the cylinder housing and/or able to be connected with same or, respectively, be able to be connected on same. A disadvantage is the lack of general applicability of the attachment means, which dependent on the type of attachment may partly be extremely different in structure.